Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to trash receptacles and, more particularly, to a compressible trash receptacle including a reservoir and a manually operated plunger that compacts trash stored inside the reservoir.
Prior Art
The accumulation of trash where the trash is generally light in weight because of containing drinking cups and molded food containers requires use of many plastic trash bags and considerable labor in handling the bags to maintain the trash receptacles at a level for receiving further trash. Further, considerable storage area is necessary in order to store the trash until it is removed by a disposal service.
The usual trash receptacles are initially lined with a plastic trash bag to receive the trash, and once the bag is full, it is necessary to close and tie off the bag and replace it with another empty bag. It is also necessary to take the bag full of trash to a disposal service area for storage until the disposal service removes the trash. The rapid build-up of trash requires manual handling of the trash bags on a frequent basis and thereafter the storage of those filled trash bags. A large enough storage area must be provided so as to accommodate storage of the trash bags prior to removal by a disposal service.
Accordingly, a need remains for a compressible trash receptacle in order to overcome at least one aforementioned shortcoming. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a compressible trash receptacle including a reservoir and a manually operated plunger that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for compacting trash stored inside the reservoir.